The Avengers : Teen addition
by scbeauty2525
Summary: Previously was "SYOC avenger story!". What happens when you add teen avengers to the team? Fun, pranks, fights, drama, and love! I promise it is much better than the summary cause I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So the first chapter is finally done! Sorry it is so late. Between holidays, family drama, and being sick, I haven't had a lot of time. I promise to try to be a good writer from now on. Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own anything, not even the ocs except Athena.**

Fury sat at the conference table of the heliocraft with several different files laid out in front of him. He heard footsteps approach him as he read one of the files. He looked up for a moment to see a man before him dressed neatly in a black suit. Fury got up and approached the man.

"Good to have you back, Agent Coulson," Fury greeted.

"It's nice to be back, Sir."

"How'd the team react to your surprise?"

"Well, Steve almost broke my back in a hug, Thor kept asking me how I got out of Hel, Natasha stormed off, Clint went after her, and Bruce just smiled. I would watch out for Tony, Sir, it seems to me that he might seek revenge." Fury nodded his head absently as he turned back to the files. "Sir," Coulson spoke up, "When did Loki join the avengers?"

"Odin decided that as part of his punishment he should help defend the people he wanted to enslave." Coulson nodded his head once before silently standing there. "You ready for your next assignment, Coulson?"

"Sir? I thought I was the Avengers' handler," Coulson questioned.

"I have decide to add a few new members to the team." Fury slid the files towards Coulson for him to get a look. Coulson picked up one of them to skim through it. He seemed shocked for a moment before skimming each file before him.

"Sir, these are all teenagers. You can't -"

"Yes, teenagers. Teenagers that have no idea how to control these dangerous powers that could help this country. I've decided that they should be trained." Coulson huffed but nodded. "So we're going to split and conquer. I'll send an extra agent wit you," Fury instructed.

"Sir, I am perfectly -"

"I know you are able to handle this. Protocol, however, states that you have to have an extra agent with you for the next two weeks on active missions." Fury grabbed three of the files and stormed off. Coulson took a deep breath before gathering the remaining files and following Fury.

Aiden waited impatiently in a hallway waiting for his father. His black shoes paced back and forth. He seemed to be a regular business man in his light grey suit and light blue tie. It was another mask that he hid behind. He ran a hand through his short black hair in frustration. He finally plopped down in one of the nearby chairs, leaned back, and closed his light blue eyes. He popped up quickly when he heard approaching footsteps. A man dressed in black complete with a black trench coat and eye patch approached him.

"Aiden Beckett, am I correct?" Aiden raised an eyebrow, but he nodded his head at the strange man's question. "I'm Nick Fury, and I have a proposition for you…"

Aimee walked into the library and felt any stress that she had leave her body. She quietly walked over to the corner that she usually occupied and began to read the pile of books that she had collected yesterday. The librarian, over the years, had learned to leave the pile alone, and Aimee would return them to their proper place when she was done. She had just gotten herself immersed in a book, when someone startled her by tapping her shoulder. A man in his 30's wearing a black suit gave her a small smile.

"Miss Barton?" Aimee nodded but kept silent. "I'm agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. May I talk to you?"

Aimee's bright blue eyes darted around looking for a way to escape, but found none. Her heartbeat started to jump, and she could feel Teri trying to come out.

"Miss Barton? Miss Barton, please stay with me. I mean you no harm, and you aren't in trouble," Coulson called out. Aimee took deep breathes at those words and was able to calm down.

"Then why are you here?" she questioned. Coulson smiled before launching into his speech.

Leona started to make the trek home from her private school on a bright sunny afternoon. She had shed her navy blue blazer and loosened her striped tie as she now bounced down the sidewalk in her navy blue skirt and white shirt. The shined down on her light brown skin, exposing some of her scars. Leona's mind was so far away that she didn't notice a bicyclist come racing towards her. Leona saw the bike seconds before it would hit her. At the moment of impact, Leona flipped over the moving object with ease and land as if she had never left the ground.

"Miss Bishop," a voice called. The voice came from a black car now parked near her. The voice came from a man that had a black eye patch.. "Is there a place where we could talk?"

"Um, doesn't the lesson of never talking to strangers mean anything," Leona retorted.

She begun to continue walking on when the man called out, "Did you learn that in the Amazon or the research facility?" Her mouth dropped as she spun around to face the man once again.

"How did you…"

"You'll find out that we know more about you then most people, Miss Bishop. Now how about that talk?"

Raven was walking around in a park close to Sydney, Australia. It was one of those days that she was mad at the world and wanted to be left alone. The park was nearly deserted, and that was exactly the way she liked it. A while down the trail, Raven spotted a man in a black suit. She found this odd but kept it to herself.

"Miss Caedis," a voice called out. Raven kept on walking. "Miss Caedis, I know you can hear me. If we could take a second to talk, please," the voice said, now right in her ear. Raven, startled, jumped away to face this insistent man.

"What do you want?" Raven hissed.

"I work for a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. and we would like for you to join us," the man explained.

Raven's answer was one word. "No."

"Miss Caedis, I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Oh yeah? Watch me." She spun around and was about to continue on when a man dropped out of a tree and was whacked over the head. The world became blurry as Raven cursed both of them before she passed out.

Athena walked into Pages Of Imagination at four o'clock right on the dot.

"Hi, Mr. Aldridge," she called out to the owner.

A little old man peeked out from around one of the bookshelves. "Well, hello there, Miss Athena," he greeted with a smile.

"How is Mrs. Aldridge?"

"Oh, much better today. However, I was wondering if you would be willing to watch the shop by yourself?

"Oh, yeah, of course. Go ahead, I can close up and everything. Tell Mrs. Aldridge I hope she feels better. I miss having her around the shop." Mr. Aldridge nodded before saying goodbye and leaving. Athena went around lighting a few candles before starting her homework.

The bell above the door rang, drawing Athena's attention up from her textbook. A man in a black trench coat wearing an eyebath came in.

"Can I help you?" Athena asked.

"I'm looking for Miss Edgeworth."

Athena came out from behind the counter and shook the man's hand. "You're lookin' at her. Athena Edgeworth at your service."

"I'm Nick Fury. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. I would like for you to join us."

"Well, I'm afraid I already have a job," she responded.

"Well I think becoming an avenger is a bigger job that running a bookshop," he explained while picking up a few stray books.

"I think you should leave," Athena stated, "It's closing time, anyways."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Leave. Now," she growled. The candle flames grew higher at her words. With lightening fast reflexes, Fury presses a cloth to her face, covering her mouth and nose. The flames grew taller before growing dim as Athena lost consciousness.

Tamara started walking to the gym after cheer practice to her job. Her golden blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Tamara was excited to see her class of kindergarteners again and wished half-hearted that she had their energy.

"Miss Brennan, may I have a word with you?" Tamara looked all around her trying to find who called her. Her blue-gray eyes laid upon a man in a black suit and had a gentle smile. Tamara returned the smile.

"What can I help you with, Sir?"

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You mean the group the Avengers belong to."

"Yes and we would like for you to join us."

Tamara flashed him a bright smile before answering, "Well, thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The man frowned at her.

"Miss Brennan, this would go much easier if you accepted."Well, I'm not, so that's that." The man sighed before offering his hand.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you.""Likewise," she said before grabbing his hand. A painful shock went through her body. "What the hell?" was the last thing Tamara said before her eyes closed and everything went dark.

**What do you guys think? I also would like for you guys to give me some ideas for how the story goes. Things like who is going to date who? Who are they going to battle? Stuff like that. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I swear I am trying to bust these chapters out as fast as I can, but time is just not on my side! Anyways, just a few things: first off, I plan for this story to mostly be in Athena's (my oc) pov. However, if you want a certain chapter or scene in another character's pov, just pm me and tell me, and I will do my best to do that. Alright on with the story!**

I could feel my head pounding as I gained consciousness. "Uh, I feel like I got hit by a truck," I groaned.

"Tell me about it," I heard a southern voice off to my left state. My eyes popped open at the voice to see a girl my age. She had blue-gray eyes that held pain and golden blond hair that complimented her fair skin. She held her hand tightly to her chest. I looked around the room for any indication of where we were when I spotted another girl across the room. Her wild black hair hung past her shoulders as her midnight blue eyes stared at us.

"There is some Advil and cups of water on the nightstand between you," she stated without moving anything but her mouth. I detected a bit of an Australian accent but made no comment on it. Sure enough, there was Advil and water exactly where the girl said. I took a couple of pills and a swig of the water bottle before handing it to the blonde. She gave me a smile as she followed suit.

"Tammy Brennan," the blonde introduced, offering the hand she had previously been holding.

"Athena Edgeworth, but everyone calls me Attie." We gently shook hands before turning towards the other girl. We stared at her as she stared back at us.

"Raven Caedis," she muttered. I offered my hand to her. "I'm not really the handshaking type. Trust me; you don't want to touch me." I gave her a puzzled look but didn't question her.

"Do you have an idea where we are at?" I questioned her.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," she responded curtly, "However, I don't know where exactly." I looked around the room again finding no means of escape. At least, that was until I took a closer look at the door. It looked like it was made out of metal.

"We could escape out of the air vent," Tammy suggested. I quickly approached the door and laid my hand against it. Yep, definitely made out of metal.

"Or," I said, "We could use the door."

"And how do you suggest we do that? Believe me I tried," Raven stated. With a smirk, I turned back towards the door and closed me eyes. I willed the metal to shrink as much as I could. I heard a gasp of surprise behind me before fluttering my eyes open to see the door now in a little cube. I calmly walked into the hallway and began to follow it down. I could hear the two sets of footsteps behind me, but I couldn't hear any other sound. I walked several feet before hearing a boisterous laugh. I ran towards the laugh knowing that it meant an exit. After a few turns, I ran right into an occupied conference room. Raven and Tammy had ran after me and stopped in their tracks behind me. The conference room contained the Avengers along with a boy with short black hair, a girl with blonde hair in an orange spaghetti dress with a white shirt underneath, and a girl with a cinnamon colored afro that I didn't recognize.

"Well, we were expecting you earlier that this," a familiar voice said off to my right. It was Nick Fury in the flesh, and I instantly saw red. Without any thought, I lunged at him, but something was holding me back. I whipped my head over my should to see my grandfather's and mine idol: Steve Rogers.

"I would like for you to let go of me," I said politely.

"I'm afraid I can't, Ma'am. Not until you're not going to use violence," he responded. After a deep breath, I promised I wouldn't use violence on anyone. Yet. I, begrudgingly, walked over to an empty chair that was the only one left.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to get this meeting started," Fury said.

"Why are there teenagers here?" Black Widow interrupted Fury.

"Avengers meet your new team members. You'll be training them, and they will help you defend the world."

"Like we had much of a choice," I muttered under my breath. Apparently Hawkeye's hearing was as good as his sight.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Oh, he didn't tell you. He had agents kidnap us against our will," Raven answered for me. Almost everyone's eyes widened at her answer. Tony was next to speak.

"Come on, Fury. I know that we could use some help, but they are just kids."

"This is not up for discussion. Now you will be paired up with a mentor. You're mentor will be the one that conducts most of your training, but you will receive training from other Avengers if necessary. Got it?" We all sullenly nodded our heads. "Good. Aiden will be with Loki, Leona with Agent Romanov, Aimee and Bruce, Raven and Agent Barton, Tammara and Tony, and Athena with Thor." With that, Fury turned on his heel and left us all alone.


End file.
